


And Baby Makes Three

by Jolteon564



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Doorstop baby, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hyuck is Yongie's son, Jae and John are roommates, John and Jae end up adopting Mark in the end, Johnjae are literally too dense to realize they're in love, M/M, Roommates to lovers, Single Dad Taeyong, baby!haechan, baby!mark, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun find a baby on their doorstep one day. Fluff and new dad shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	1. Can We Keep Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Jaehyun were definitely not expecting to find a baby on their doorstep. While Jaehyun wants to keep him, Johnny has a few doubts.

“Can we keep him, John?”

Johnny has fallen victim to Jaehyun’s puppy-dog eyes many times before, but this time, he’s forcing himself not to give in, which is getting increasingly difficult due to the sleeping baby boy nestled in his roommate’s arms. They’d found him on the doorstep of their Chicago apartment just this morning, which was a huge surprise to them both since they definitely weren’t expecting to find a baby with their mail.

“Jae, I told you,” Johnny sighs, running a hand through his hair, “we can’t just take in a kid we just found on our doorstep. What if his mom comes back to claim him, realizing she’d made a mistake dumping him with us?”

“Like that’s gonna happen,” Jaehyun scoffs, cradling the baby in his arms and gazing at him fondly. Johnny rolls his eyes, doing his best not to surrender to the younger’s pleading stare, which he’s sure he’s gonna do anyway. But then his eyes fall on the basket they’d found the boy in, and for the first time, he notices the glint of metal at the bottom.

“Jaehyun, you might wanna take a look at this,” he says, motioning towards his roommate. A closer look at the bottom of the basket reveals a note safety-pinned to the blue blanket lining it, and Johnny unpins the note so he can read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am in no shape to take care of a child. My boyfriend left me when he found out I was pregnant, and my family is very poor. To whoever finds my baby, please take good care of him and be sure to provide him with what we cannot: A loving home and family._

The note isn’t signed, but there is a small postscript on the bottom.

_P.S. You can name him anything you like, but the name I had in mind for him was Mark Lee if you want to name him that._

“Mark, huh?” Jaehyun muses, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. “Well, looks like your mom chose a good name for you.” He then looks back at the older boy, prepared to use his master tactic once more. “Soooo… can we still keep him?”

 _Deep breath, Johnny, deep breath._ “Sure, we can keep him,” Johnny replies, earning him a huge, dimpled grin from Jaehyun as he fixes him with a starry-eyed gaze.

“If I weren’t holding this baby right now, I’d give you the biggest hug,” Jaehyun breathes. “Look at us, we’re dads now!”

“So be it, then,” Johnny sighs, standing next to Jaehyun so he can get a better look at baby Mark. He looks to be about five or six months old, with dark curly hair and pudgy cheeks. He’s also dressed in a baby blue onesie that matches the color of the blanket lying in his basket. “He’s actually pretty cute, don’t you think, Jae?”

“He’s adorable, John,” Jaehyun coos, stroking Mark’s hair with a gentle finger. “Who knows, maybe taking care of a baby will be pretty easy. I mean, look at how quiet he is. He’s like a little angel.” It’s at that moment that Mark decides to wake up, and once he finds himself in this unfamiliar situation, staring up into the faces of two complete strangers, he resorts to the only rational method to express his displeasure a baby can do: Start crying.

“Dammit, Jaehyun, you jinxed it.”

“Don’t curse, we have a kid now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that if you find an abandoned baby on your doorstep, you have to hand it over to the authorities, but let's just pretend that this takes place in a world where you can adopt abandoned kids without calling Child Protective Services, okay? Remember kids, fanfiction doesn't have to be realistic.


	2. Parental Favoritism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Jaehyun get to know baby Mark better. However, it looks like Mark favors one over the other.

_ “What to Expect: The First Year?”  _ Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at Johnny. The older boy had bought the book online in the hopes that he and Jaehyun could at least get the hang of taking care of a baby. It’s been a few weeks since Mark was found, and many calls to Child Protective Services were made during those weeks. In the end, no records of Mark’s mother were found, and it was decided that Johnny and Jaehyun were to foster the baby boy until at least some information about the mother was discovered by the social workers.

Johnny shrugs. “Hey, at least it’s worth a shot.” 

“Isn’t that book done by the same author who wrote that book for pregnant ladies?” Jaehyun asks, looking at the cover. Johnny shrugs again. 

“Go check on Mark. Is he still in his crib?” 

“Of course he is, you doofus. Where else do you think he’d be?” 

“Just check on him anyways, Jae.” 

“I checked on him five minutes ago, John. You check on him.” 

Johnny sighs, defeated. “Here, you read this while I go check on Mark.” With that, he shoves the book into a startled Jaehyun’s chest and makes his way to their shared bedroom where Mark’s crib sits in the corner. He has Taeyong to thank for that, along with the other baby necessities that he’d found for them once the news got around. Taeyong had a son too, a baby boy he had named Donghyuck, and he was more than willing to share some of his spare baby clothes and diapers. 

Sure enough, Mark is there, sleeping peacefully on his back, the baby blue blanket he had come with resting over him, and Johnny feels his heart give a lurch. It’s only been a week since Mark came into his and Jaehyun’s lives and he’s already getting attached to him. “Jaehyun’s right, you are pretty cute,” he whispers to himself. “Well, granted, you are sleeping, and all babies are cute when they sleep.” His musings are stopped short by the sight of Mark stirring awake

_ Oh crap, he’s awake. Please don’t cry, please don’t cry-  _ Johnny mentally panics, only to be met with silence. Mark is looking at him, sucking on one of his pudgy fists as his big brown eyes peer inquisitively into Johnny’s. 

“Hey there, little guy,” Johnny smiles. “I think I should get to know you better. I mean, I’ve only known you for a week.” He chuckles. “I’m John Suh, but you can call me Johnny if you want.”

“Johnny!”

“And that loudmouth is my roommate, Jaehyun. See, we’re taking care of you now since your mom dropped you with us, if you don’t mind.” Mark doesn’t answer, he just blinks at him.  _ Wow, Johnny. Look at you, attempting to have a conversation with a baby.  _ He shakes his head as Jaehyun enters the room.

“I heard that, y’know,” he pouts. “‘Loudmouth,’ hah. I’m not  _ that  _ loud.” Johnny rolls his eyes. “Fine then, I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that. Hello, Markie,” Jaehyun croons. “How’s my little man doing?” At the sight of the younger boy, Mark squeals happily, waving his arms and legs. Jaehyun laughs, scooping him up so he can cradle him in his arms. 

“Well, no points for guessing which one of us he likes more,” Johnny huffs, watching Jaehyun playfully blow a raspberry onto a giggling Mark’s tummy. 

“Oh, I’m sure he likes you as much as he likes me, Johnny boy,” his roommate replies. “Here, take him and see if he likes being held by you.” Nervously, Johnny takes Mark from Jaehyun, the only thought in his mind being  _ please don’t cry please don’t- _

And just like that, Mark starts crying and squirming in Johnny’s arms, causing him to wince and glare at a smirking Jaehyun. 

“Told ya, John.”

“You, shut up. I gotta get Mark to stop crying.” 

“Just hand him to me, dumbass.”

“Not in front of the baby, Jae…”


	3. When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Johnny goes baby shopping, Jaehyun gets a chance to bond with Mark.

As Jaehyun watches Mark play quietly with one of his baby toys, he can’t help but feel a new sense of paternal pride well up in him. He may not be his biological father, but he sure as hell feels like it, and that feeling satisfies the younger, a dimpled smile on his lips. Mark’s been learning to sit up on his own, and he’s been crawling around the house more and more often.

“Hey, little buddy,” Jaehyun murmurs, chin cradled in one palm as he lies on his belly next to Mark’s playmat (provided to them courtesy of Taeyong). Mark looks up at the sound of his voice, letting out a happy cry at the sight of his face. Jaehyun’s smile grows even bigger; it hasn’t even been a month yet and Jaehyun’s already wanting to adopt the cute little bugger. Since Johnny had gone out to do some baby shopping, Jaehyun had been left to watch Mark, and he’s been enjoying it so far. Surprisingly enough, Mark doesn’t cry whenever he needs to be changed; he just looks at Jaehyun with those deep brown eyes. It’s quite fascinating, really.

“You’re just so stinkin’ precious, Markie,” Jaehyun continues, eyes full of nothing but love for the infant sitting next to him. “I just wanna hold you and tell you you’re the most adorable li’l baby I ever did lay my eyes on.” Mark giggles, clapping his hands. _If he gets any cuter than this, I’m sure I’m gonna combust,_ Jaehyun thinks. _I can’t take any more of his cuteness or else I’ll get a heart attack._ “Can I hold you? I mean, you look like you’re kinda busy playin’ with your toy, but it’s all right if I pick you up and hold you for a little while, right?” He sits up, scooching forward, and scooping up Mark sends the little boy into a giggling fit. Jaehyun chuckles too, gazing fondly down at him and stroking his dark curly hair with a finger. _God, you’re such a little angel._

“Hey, can I sing to you?”

Mark makes a small gurgle, smushing Jaehyun’s cheeks with his tiny hands and trying to poke his dimples.

“I take that as a yes then.” Shifting himself so Mark can rest more comfortably in his arms, he clears his throat and begins. _“To be young and in love in New York City…”_

Mark never takes his eyes off of Jaehyun as he sings, totally captivated by his voice. Lulled by the feeling of being rocked back and forth in his arms and the sound of his sweet singing, the baby’s eyes begin to droop, and before long, he’s asleep. Smiling peacefully, Jaehyun brings his song to a close.

_“Look who you made me, made me, oh no... better when, I like me better when I’m with you.”_

Standing up carefully so as to not wake up Mark, Jaehyun carries him into the bedroom and sets him gently into his crib, then pulls out his phone to text Johnny. He’ll tell him about what he and Mark did together once he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, Jaehyun is singing his cover of Lauv's "I Like Me Better" to Mark. If you haven't listened to it, you should check it out. Here's the link if you wanna watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEKlhTV2HYI


	4. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going out for coffee, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark bump into an old friend.

“Yah, Jaehyun-ah!”

“Taeyong, is that you?”

At the sight of the blonde boy pushing a stroller, Jaehyun dashes over to him, leaving Johnny and Mark far behind him in his excitement. Instantly, the two begin conversing in Korean.

“Fancy meeting you here, Jaehyun,” Taeyong smiles. “I was just taking Donghyuck out for one of his morning walks and now here we are, bumping into you.”

“We were just gonna get coffee,” Jaehyun grins back. “Hi there, Hyuckie. Did you miss uncle Jae-Jae?” The baby boy in the stroller giggles, reaching his hands upwards towards Jaehyun’s face. “Your kid is so adorable, Yongie.”

Johnny and Mark finally catch up to Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Donghyuck, Mark nestled in a baby carrier strapped to Johnny’s chest. “Sheesh, Jae. As if you didn’t totally have to ditch us the second you saw Taeyong.”

“There’s Mark,” Taeyong giggles. “Hi, cutie. And hello, Johnny.” 

“Mark, this is Taeyong,” Johnny says. “He’s a good friend of ours.” 

“Charmed,” Taeyong replies. “This is my son, Donghyuck.” At the mention of his name, Donghyuck perks up, peeking at Mark from his stroller. 

“Say hi to Hyuckie, Mark,” Johnny croons, taking one of his tiny arms and waving it. 

“Care to accompany us to the cafe?” Jaehyun asks.

“With pleasure!” Taeyong beams.

Once they reach the cafe, Jaehyun goes up to order their coffee while Taeyong and Johnny talk. 

“Have you considered adopting Mark?” Taeyong asks, taking Donghyuck out of his stroller so he can bottle-feed him. “I mean, his mother  _ did _ drop him on your doorstep.” 

“It has been bouncing around in my mind for a little while,” Johnny replies. “How long ago was it when you first adopted Donghyuck?”

“I’ve had him since he was a newborn,” Taeyong smiles, gazing fondly at Donghyuck as the infant suckles from his baby bottle. “Becoming a father was probably one of the best decisions of my life. When I got the call from the agency saying that I was able to adopt little Hyuckie, I legit cried.”

“I got our drinks,” Jaehyun announces, carrying a cup holder over to where Johnny, Taeyong, and the babies are sitting. “One iced latte for me, one espresso for Johnny-boy, and one yogurt smoothie for Yongie.”

“Taeyong suggested we adopt Mark,” Johnny pipes up. “Since he was abandoned, we could step in and take their place as his new family.”

Jaehyun glances at Taeyong, who offers him a hopeful smile.

“It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

“I guess it is,” Jaehyun replies. “What do you think, Johnny?” 

Looking down at Mark, Johnny gives himself time to think.

“I guess we could give it a try.”


	5. First Words and First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Jaehyun make probably the biggest decision of their lives: Deciding to adopt Mark.

_ Amazing, _ Johnny thinks to himself.  _ I’m holding Mark and he isn’t crying for once. Maybe he’s grown used to me holding him?  _ Mark says nothing, only continues to gum one of his teething toys. 

“Hey, bud,” Johnny says, almost absentmindedly. Looking up at the sound of his voice, Mark blinks at him, tilting his head as if to say,  _ Yeah, what? _ “I take it you’ve started liking me more.” Mark shifts in his arms, moving his head as if he were almost nodding. “Ohhh-kay then. Which one of us do you like more, me or Jae?”

Mark scrunches his nose adorably as if trying to concentrate, then looks him straight in the eye, opens his mouth and replies, “Ma… Ma-ma.”

_ Oh my gosh. He just said his first word. _

“JAE!”

Jaehyun comes barreling in, hastily pulling on a t-shirt before screeching to a halt. “Jeez, can’t a man get dressed in peace in his own apartment?” he pants, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair. 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny breathes, eyes misty, “Markie just said his first word.” Jaehyun gasps.

“Ohmygosh! What was it? I bet it was Jaehyun, or perhaps Jae, or papa, or-”

“Ma-ma!”

At the sound of Mark’s tiny voice, Jaehyun freezes, processing what just happened. Then he snickers. 

_ “Mama?!”  _ His brown eyes are wide, an incredulous smile on his face. “D-did he just call you mama?!” Johnny’s face burns bright red as his roommate doubles over, seized with helpless laughter. 

_ Baby, I know I love you, but you could’ve chosen a  _ better _ first word than “mama”.  _ Mark giggles, grabbing at Johnny’s sweater as Jaehyun’s laughter fills the room.

“Y’know, John, I’ve been thinking…” Jaehyun starts once he’s calmed down. “Perhaps we should think about adopting Mark, like Taeyong said.”

Johnny is silent for a while, then replies, “Jae, do you realize how much responsibility we’re gonna have if we adopt Mark?” Jaehyun nods.

“I know, taking care of a kid, especially a baby, is no walk in the park, but if in the event we end up adopting Mark, we’ll give it our all,” the younger says, brown eyes sparkling with determination. “We’re gonna be the best dads ever.” 

“So, we’re adopting him then?”

“Of course we’re adopting him! Why wouldn’t we?” Jaehyun cries. “We’ll be such a happy family.”

As Johnny looks down at Mark, nestled in his arms, his heart swells with love. “You hear that, Markie? You’re gonna have the best dads ever taking care of you. You hear me? We’re gonna be the best damn parents in the whole world!”

“John…”

“Ah, shoot. Sorry, Jaehyun.”


End file.
